Pucat
by Hawk Eye Falcon
Summary: Pulang kerja, Shintarou dikejutkan dengan penampilan Kazunari yang pucat / #MidoTakaDay2018 / RnR please ?


Salah satu hal yang disukai Shintarou dari Kazunari adalah senyumannya. Senyuman yang selalu Kazunari sunggingkan di wajah manisnya itu selalu membawa aura kebahagiaan untuk siapa saja. Itu pula yang menjadi alasan Shintarou mencintai Kazunari saat SMA dulu. Karena tak ada seorang gadispun yang tersenyum sesering Kazunari. Karena senyum hangat itulah yang mampu melelehkan es di hatinya.

Terutama ketika dia sudah memiliki Kazunari sekarang. Dia bahagia sekaligus bersyukur karena dapat melihat senyum itu dimana saja, kapan saja.

Saat ini, Shintarou menangkap sosok istrinya itu tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menghadap cahaya matahari sore. Menikmati angin sore yang berhembus membelai wajah dan menerbangkan rambut panjangnya lembut. Baru pulang kerja sudah disuguhi pemandangan surgawi seperti ini. Shintarou bahagia sekali.

"Aku pulang, Kazu,"salamnya lembut. Meletakkan tas kerjanya. Membuka jas dokternya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Shin-chan !"balas Kazunari ceria. Berbalik. Memamerkan senyum lebarnya kembali. Shintarou yang kelewat awas dapat menangkap suara Kazunari yang bergetar. Wajahnya yang terkena cahaya mataharipun terlihat berbeda. Pucat.

"Kau kenapa, nanodayo ?"tanya Shintarou khawatir dengan istrinya itu. Bergegas menuju Kazunari. Menangkup pipinya. Makin jelaslah wajah pucat itu. Bibirnya juga pucat. Pipinya dingin.

"Wajahmu pucat, Kazunari,"lanjut Shintarou. Ekspresi kekhawatiran terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tak apa, Shin-chan,"jawab Kazunari. Senyum masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Tidak mungkin wajahmu pucat kalau tak terjadi apa-apa, nanodayo,"kata Shintarou. Menatap Kazunari dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau sudah makan ? Kau sedang hamil, Kazunari. Jangan suka terlambat makan. Tidak baik, nodayo."

"Hmmp. Aku tau, Shin-chan. Aku tak akan lupa ! Apalagi karena yang di dalam perutku ini dua orang, aku tak mungkin lupa dan telat,"jawab Kazunari. Mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Diam-diam terkejut karena Shintarou begitu cepatnya menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Sasuga untuk Shin-chan-sensei.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi, nanodayo ?"Shintarou terus memancing Kazunari bercerita. Dan karena merasa tak akan menang berdebat dengan Shin-chan, akhirnya Kazunari mengalah dan mulai bercerita.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Ryouna-chan saat berbelanja. Dia membawa anaknya. Namanya Aomine Kiryou. Dia imut sekali, warna rambutnya biru tua seperti ayahnya dan matanya emas seperti ibunya,"Kazunari tersenyum sumringah mengingat betapa imutnya anak dari pasangan Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Ryouna tersebut. Demi melihat senyum itu lebih lama lagi, Shintarou memutuskan untuk diam.

"Setelah itu kami memutuskan ntuk mengobrol di kafe dekat situ. Ryouna-chan cerita banyak hal. Dan satu hal yang aku takutkan dari ceritanya adalah,"

Kazunari mendadak terdiam. Sebelah tangannya perlahan mengelus perutnya yang barusan ditendang dari dalam oleh anaknya. Sebelah lagi menggenggam tangan Shintarou. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Dia menunduk, ketakutan. Shintarou dengan sabar menunggu istrinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dia melahirkan Kiryou-chan dengan cara operasi caesar. Awalnya dia hendak melahirkan pakai cara normal, tapi dia sangat kelelahan dan kesakitan. Dia bilang saat operasi, dia sangat takut mati dan meninggalkan anaknya. Bahkan ketika selesai operasi pun, dia masih merasa sakit bekas operasi dan membuatnya tak mampu berbuat apapun selama dua hari. Untuk menyusui Kiryou-chan saja dia harus dibantu oleh Aomine-kun dan beberapa perawat,"

Cerita Kazunari usai. Wanita itu mnghela napas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. 

"Shin-chan, aku sangat takut ketika mendengar cerita itu ! Kalau orang seperti Ryouna-chan saja sampai kesakitan seperti itu, aku bagaimana ? Kalau dia melahirkan satu anak saja sudah sampai separah itu, aku yang harus melahirkan dua anak bagaimana ? Bagaimana jika aku tak sanggup melahirkan dua-duanya ? Bagaimana jika mereka mati ? Bagaimana jika aku yang mati ? Bagaimana kalau harus memilih aku atau mereka ? Aku tak sanggup kehilangan mereka dan aku tak mau meninggalkan mereka ! Bagaimana jika-"

"Hei, tenanglah,"bisik Shintarou sambil menarik Kazunari ke dekapannya. Memeluknya erat. Kazunari menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan. Sebenarnya hal itu wajar di dunia kedokteran, karena itu merupakan kecemasan seorang ibu hamil, apalagi yang sedang hamil tua seperti Kazunari sekarang ini. Tapi menyaksikan sendiri ketakutan itu membuat Shintarou pias juga. Ikut merasakan ketakutan yang dirasakan Kazunari.

"Kazu, tenanglah,"bisik Shintarou lirih. Mengelus punggungnya lembut. Isakan Kazunari mengeras. Pelukannya juga makin erat. Dia benci melihat hal ini, saat Kazunari menumpahkan air mataya. Menukar senyumnya yang tadi dengan air mata. Shintarou amat benci dengan hal itu.

Diusapnya lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kazunari dengan lembut. Mengecup dahinya. Menenangkan istrinya.

"Kazu, aku ini suamimu. Pekerjaanku adalah seorang dokter. Jika menolongmu saja aku tak bisa, aku tak pantas menyebut diriku sebagai dokter. Jangan takut, aku ada disini, Aku akan selalu disampingmu, menemanimu, mendampingimu. Kita akan merasakan sakit itu bersama. Kau dengar ? Aku akan selalu bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi, sayang,"kata Shintarou. Mengecup dahi Kazunari. Menatap iris perak yang masih sembab itu dengan lembut. Menyalurkan ketenangan yang terpendam dari warna hijau miliknya.

"Sungguh ?"tanya Kazunari dengan suara parau sehabis menagis. Sedikit berdebar saat menatap iris hijau suaminya itu.

Shintarou mengangguk. Tersenyum. "Ya. Pegang janjiku, nanodayo."


End file.
